Three dimensional televisions sets have been developed which utilize stereoscopic techniques for display of simulated three dimensional effects. In some such devices, shutter glasses (e.g., LCD shutter glasses) are used which can synchronize the displayed frames as right and left eye pictures to simulate the three dimensional (3D) effect by displaying slightly differently located images to each eye.